Why Can't You Help Me?
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: SEQUEL to Why Can't I Remember? If You haven't read it then you will be greatly confused XP It's been one year. One year since they battled Jack, one year since they ran away, and one year since Karkat lost his memory. The Cancer hadn't remembered anything, he couldn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

**\Authors Note\**

I'm really writing it

This is the sequel guys :D

I swear it will make you laugh and cry, I've made it my goal to NOT make it Sadstuck

(once again no obvious pairings)

But...yeah you'll just have to read :D

**_Thanks to all of my follows viewers,reviewers, and favorites:_**

**AmporagirlErisol1 , Aurineko, Cryptvokeeper, Elf2807, Obsessivefangirl103, Raji Magiwind, Rubycrackninja, carcinoGeneticistCG, rondomlolanime, insanitysShadow,  
**  
**Seriously guys, without you I wou;dn't be typing this right now, you guys are so awesome and I'm giving you all hugs at the moment Love YA!**

Hope you enjoy :D

\

It's been one year. One year since they battled Jack, one year since they ran away, and one year since Karkat lost his memory. The Cancer hadn't remembered anything, he _couldn't _remember anything. After that day, when Sollux managed to calm him down, he's completely secluded himself. Moirail, matespirit, even kismesis, nothing fazed him. Shooshpaps from Gamzee, hate kisses from Dave, even affection from Terezi, John, Sollux, Eridan, nothing affected him.

He just sat there. Wherever he was. If he was at the computer he would scroll through past memo's, chats, video. Anything, after the first few weeks of this, hope faded from his eyes, hope that these would awaken deep memories. After a few months, he gave up and began mindlessly following routine. When he finished looking through those, he would slump to his old hive, sit down on the floor near his recuperacoon, and stare at the metal plated walls.

He wasn't trying to read the titles of the romcoms, he wasn't searching for a scrap of his old self. He was just sitting there, and listening to himself breathe. For the first few months, someone would join him, and talk to him, trying to urge on a conversation. But after awhile, they ended up talking to themselves about the past as Karkat stared blankly. Troll, human, nothing affected him. Bouts of rage didn't distract them, neither did the nervous breakdowns.

Karkat wasn't there anymore.****

\  
Everyone gathered in the kitchen area, everyone, minus one.

"Guys, it's been exactly one year," John says quietly.

They were all sitting around the wooden table, barely even looking at the bountiful feast. The plates were untouched, and silence seemed to ring around the empty space. Grim looks, as well as sad ones are exchanged.

"That ring, it wwas just to powwerful," Eridan mumbles, wrapping an arm around a teary eyed Feferi.

"If he would even react, it would be better than him just being expressionless," Kanaya murmers, roughly brushing at her eyes. Rose sees this small act and immediatly eenvelopes the troll in a hug.

"What el'th are we th'uppo'thed to do, he'th completely unre'thpn'thi've," Sollux mutters, crossing his arms and leaning back, eyes shadowed.

Agreement was heard as the conversation dwindled once again. Silence was impeded by muffled sobs as everyone slowly began recollecting the past year.

_KK! wanna com eeat! It'th your favorite human pit'tha with grub th'au'th! Sollux yells, grin on his face._

Karkat slowly looks up at him from his computer monitor.

"What was my favorite pizza?" he asks monotony.

Sollux has to fight away the yellow tears forming, and his smile wavers.

"Dumba'th, it'th..." he trails off, beginning to choke up. Karkat stares as him for a few more seconds before standing up, and walkin gup by him. Brforehe could totally make it out the door Sollux grabs his wrist. Karakt stops and turns. As he does so, Sollux pulls him into a kiss. Karkat stands there unmoving, until Sollux pulls away, looking hopefully into the nubby-horned trolls red eyes.

When those eyes continue to stare blankly, Sollux allows a single tear to fall. Karkat jerks out of his grip and continues on his way to the kitchen.

Sollux grimaces as the memory its him, and he uncrosses his arms so he can place one of them over his eyes, mostly preventing the yellow drops of liquid from falling. Dave and Aradia see this, and although they want to comfort, they are ensnared by memories of their own.

_Dave stares angrily at the back of Karkats head, pissed off because when Karkat brushed off John, he ran off crying. Now the troll was continueing to stare at the walls of his respitblock like nothing had happened,and Dave could feel the anger tighten around his chest._

"Hey fuckass, got anything to say?" He growls. But the troll merely flickers his eyes and turns away.

"Why the hell did you make John cry?"

Still no answer.

"JEGUS FUCK ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO SAY ENYTHING?!" The Knight of Time yells, lunging forward and tackling the troll. Blank red eyes stare up at him, and Dave gives up, deciding to try the thing Kanaya tells him to.

With a quick movement he dives down and crushes his lips against Karkats. All he does is weakly push him off, and sit back up, resorting back to his blank staring.

Dave pushes himsef up from the floor, angrily wiping off his lips. The troll had tasted like a mix of spices. Brushing away these thoughts, Dave stalks out of the room and runs into Kanaya.

"Did it work?" She asks quietly.

Dave shakes his head and continues walking past her.  
****

\

_Aradia watches the back of Karkat's head as he scans through the computer conversations. It was the third time that day that he was doing that, it made her sad. It saddened her more when she saw everyone one else watching him with sad eyes. A red tear falls down her cheek as she watches him re-read a memo, one that everyone had participated in. It was one from befor SGrub, before they met the humans, before their lives were ruined._

The fact that he couldn't remember anything made her so sad.

More sad than the time she died.

Tears were being brushed away, sad glances were being exchanged. Memories could be seen in everyone's eyes as they looked at each other.

John sidles over to Dave, trying to brush away tears. But the Cool Kid (who is currently crying) sees and pulls him into a hug. More pain rips through the Knight's heart as he hears him sob into his shoulder. A pained look comes over his face as he tries to suppress his own sobs.  
_"  
"Karkat! Hey Karkat wanna' watch Con AIr with me?!" The Heir asks, eyes bright as he brandishes the movie case. In response to this Karkat frowns, and looks away._

"I have no desire to interact with you human," He mutters, returning to his wall staring vigil.

"But Kaaaaaaaarkat! You love watching Con AIr!" John says, although a little uncertainly.

"Fuck off," Is Karkats response. Sadness contorts Jons face, but he makes one last attempt.

"Karkat pleeeeeeeese watc-"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Karkat yells, placing his head in his hands. At htis, John begins to tear up, and runs out of the room, passing up Dave, who was coming to investigate the yell.  
  
_  
"John?" He asks, before walking into Karkats respiteblock._

**/**

Oh my GOG.

Guys

This is a Sadstuck chapter.

I'm so sorry, I realized after I finished typing this that I was crying and that I promised it NOT to be Sadstuck.

I want to type more, but I can't Im sorry.

I'm about to pass out.

I'll type more tommorrow (No guarantee on non-sadstuck or not)  
**_  
Night guys (it's 1:30 AM OVER HERE)  
_******


	2. Chapter 2

**/Authors Note/  
Sorry for not updating guys! End of the school year is always really busy, so now that it's over I'm going to update all of my fanfics!**

Ugh, damnit sorry guys, I was honestly going to update this last night but there was a front moving through so I had a really bad headache, forgive me X'3

Um, I hopefully won't make this one as sad (HOPEFULLY) But there's no guarantee's! I'm still kind of sad over the end of the school year...

Oh yeah, I'm a beta now! (After alot of begging from one of my friends -.-" so if you need a Beta-reader, I'm available :D )

Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

Muffled sobs were the only sound as the dinner began to cool, still untouched. In the end everyone was sitting on the ground, hugging each other. They don't know how long they sat there, but after awhile their crying turned into exhaustion. Everyone began to doze off, tear-streaked faces pressed into chests, and lowered onto arms. The silence began to impede everything, and the few till awake noticed it.

Sollux was lying on his back, not bothering to brush away the tears anymore, letting them slide down his cheeks and drip onto the metal floor. He could hear the slightly hitched breaths of Aradia on his left side, one of her arms brushing his. then beside Aradia he could hear Feferi still sobbing and Eridan was trying to comfort her. On his right, Dave's back was curled toward him, and the Knight was gently hugging a sleep-crying John. He could tell that Dave was conscious while Egbert wasn't.

Beyond the two of them he heard the even breaths of Rose, but Kanaya was still awake, and crying as silently as possible. Even further, almost adjacent to Sollux, was Gamzee and Tavros, who were sleep cuddling. Vriska was on the other side of Tavros, but was quietly sleeping. Equius and Nepeta was beside her, and Jade was beside them. And of course, Jade was beside Feferi and Eridan, sitting against the cabinets and crying.

Sollux couldn't stop re-playing memories, his mind seemed to be seeking revenge on him at the moment.

_You asshole!_

Fuck off!

Cause...I was worried you fuckass!

More tears streamed down his face as flashes of Karkat's former identity passed before his eyes again and again. Yellow eyes stared down the ceiling, the details beginning to blur into a dark grey mass. He could barely stop the sobs, but he somberly placed a hand over his mouth, silencing the noise.

_What can we do KK? How can we make you remember?_

A small keening noise escaped from his throat, and he scrambled to stop it. Luckily the others ignored it, or didn't hear it. Sudden quiet footsteps distracted him, and he stiffened as their light padding got closer. It could only be KK, he was the only one not lying on the floor.

Sollux could tell the others that were still conscious were feigning sleep now, and he did the same, but a small sniffle distracted him. The footsteps had stopped, but now KK was trying to hold back tears, quite obviously. It was almost worse than the muffled sobs of others, simply because he sounded so lost.

Against his better judgement, Sollux continued to lie still on the floor, listening closely when Karkat began to slowly and carefully walk between still trolls and humans. His light footsteps ended up right next to Sollux's head, pausing between the space where Aradia's arm brushed against his. For a second, Sollux thought that he would continue walking, but instead Karkat sat down next to him, quietly crossing his legs.

Sollux could feel the pressure of Karkat's knee on his shoulder, and it took all of his willpower not to pull Karkat into a hug. It seemed that the nubby horned troll was content with silently crying while sitting next to him.

_Why did it end up like this?_

The darkness began to close in on his vision, and exhaustion got the better of him as all sound began to fade out once again.

\

"...Kar must'vve walked out here in the middle of the night,"

"That's a sad thought...we did leave him alone though," (Feferi)

"Yeah, we sh0uld leave them al0ne, it's f0r the best,"

"Especially Since He Still Can Not Remember Anything,"

"i still can't believe it's been one year..." (Dave)

sniffle-"Yeah, I'm just wishing the old Karkat'll come back..." (John)

"We all wish that," (Rose)

"I can't stand all of this motherfucking depressed shit, by motherfuckers,"

"uh, yeah, we'll talk later guys,"

"I want to make lunch, but I don't want to wake them..."

"It's 8lright, we c8n e8t l8ter J8de,"

"Y34H, 1'M NOT V3RY HUNGRY R1GHT NOW 4NYW4Y J4D3,"

Sollux quietly listened to the conversation, hearing the soft breaths of KK beside him. Apparently sometime in the night he had fallen asleep and laid down beside Sollux. Not that the Gemini cared, in fact he reveled in the fact that the Cancer ended up sleeping practically on top of him. But the trolls and humans apparently thought it best not to disturb them, meaning KK was still asleep.

He heard the sound of footsteps walking away, meaning everyone was going to their own respitblocks. When he heard the last door close, he allowed his eyes to open, albeit slowly. Someone had left the lights off, most likely to not wake them, even though Sollux was awake.

When he turned his head, he could see that Karkat was still sleeping, but it was definitely a troubled sleep.

"Oh KK, what can we do?" He murmurs quietly, lying back again and drifting off.

**\Authors Note\**

So I don't know if this could be considered Sadstuck or not...but there'll be yet another chapter guys!

I wish it wasn't so short...but it seemed like a good place to stop.

The conversation, when Sollux is feigning sleep, the order of people talking is(If you couldn't tell by their quirks):  
Eridan  
Feferi  
Aradia  
Kanaya  
Dave  
John  
Rose  
Gamzee  
Tavros  
Jade  
Vriska  
Terezi  
**  
I felt like including them all and I know some of the quirks wouldn't look right, so I added this list for your convenience!**

SO, uh, feedback would be appreciated, I hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully type and post the next chapter soon!

Disclaimer(I realize I've been forgetting this)~ I own nothing in this story besides the plot


	3. Chapter 3

**/authors note/**

GODDAMNIT I DID IT AGAIN.

But guys, guess what this is.

Final chapter.

I finished it. This is the end.

I hope you guys enjoyed the lovely sequel, don't worry, you'll be happy at the end of this, I fucking promise.

/

When Sollux awoke once again, he saw that Karkat had moved slightly away from him, but was still asleep. A sigh escapes him as he lifts up on his forearms, gently easing away from Karkats still form. Slowly standing up, he looks down at Karkat and frowns. Picking him up, he quietly walked him to his room, putting him in his recuperacoon, the yellow-blood sighs and retreats back to the kitchen, stomach growling hungrily.

When he gets there, Jade was already at the stove, preparing some sort of soup. A few of the trolls were there as well, either making their own food or waiting for Jade. Eridan was by the fridge grabbing a drink while Feferi was preparing sandwiches. Aradia looked up from an old archeology book when he walked in, she smiled slightly before returning tp reading.

"Nice to see you awake," Feferi greets warmly, handing him a sandwich, which he accepts gladly and takes a bite out of. Eridan just gives him a glare before moving to wrap an arm around Feferi's waist. Sollux nods in response and silence falls once again. It was so strange for it to be silent, even after all this time, they were still unused to the absence of rants about something completely irrelevant and stupid.

Jade is the one to break the silence, telling them that lunch is ready. They nod and Aradia and Sollux exit to go inform the others of this. John and Dave were already making their way down the hall, with Rose and Kanaya close behind, so they just nodded at each other and continued to tell the others. Sollux alerted Equius and Nepeta, who were of course hanging out together.

Vriska and Terezi were avidly discussing something in their shared room, so Aradia got them, next were Gamzee and Tavros who were also making their way down the hall. That was everyone except...

He was probably still asleep anyway, no use waking him up just for lunch.

The whole kitchen was filled with awkward as they all sat down to eat, there was no getting used to the absence. Silence was reigning supreme again, until a short figure appeared in the doorway and glared at them.

"Well, ooh la la guess who you forgot to invite to the party," He snarls, leaning his weight against the doorframe. After a few seconds of shocked silence, they turned to see a familiar look of hate in his red-tinged eyes.

"Karkat? Weren't you asleep?" John asks hesitantly, always the one to break the moment.

"Considering I found myself climbing out of the green slime of a recuperacoon you shitstain, yes I was fucking asleep, but did any of you think to wake me so I could join you guys on this wonderful mealtime, apparently the answer is a fuck no," He growls.

"Uh, Bro? Do you motherfucking know who we are?" The juggalo asks nervously, staring wide-eyed at him.

"How in the hell could I forget such useless tools such as yourselves, honestly, I would probably be better off forgetting you stupid assholes-" He begins to yell, but is quickly cut off by a tackle hug from Nepeta, and the others quickly followed her example. Soon enough they were all in a large dog-pile, laughter and tears spilling out of them all.

"What the fuck?! Why are you guys doing this?!" Karkat's angered shout was muffled by everyone's laughter and overall happiness.

"You remembered KK! Thatth why," Sollux yells happily in response, and agreements were mumbled. Slowly, they all got off the ground, pulling a flustered Karkat off the ground.

"What do you mean I fucking remembered? Did I forget something?" He asks in confusion. It took a few moments before anyone answered, and when they did, it ended up that everyone explained a different part of the story.

* * *

Karkat had remembered, no one knew what had triggered the memories, but they were back. And yet, he couldn't recall the year he spent without his memory, although that wasn't as important, it was a whole year of depression and lost hope, no one really wanted to remember it now.

And here they all were, sitting in front of a movie screen, arguing about what sort of movie they should watch. It was split between horror, action, or a comedy, and their shouts of protest could probably could be heard across the planet.

It's been two years since Karkat forgot, one year since he's remembered, and now here they were.

One happy group of trolls and humans without a single care in the universe.

* * *

**/Authors Note/**

**So I honestly wasn't expecting to end it in this chapter, but inspiration came to mind and I decided not to torture you guys anymore, so this is what I did.**  
**I hope the ending wasn't to cheesy or anything, but I hope you seriosuly enjoyed the story!**

**Thanks to all of the favorites, follows and reviews. 333stepha, AmalyaSoramuni, creativeCaryographer, Cryptvokeeper, D3N1Z3N, ElizabethHoWey, FlaminSpain, KageKitsune96, kuroiyou63, mmkbtk, Obsessivefangirl03, Raiji Magiwind, YuukiSynical**

**And, I won't see you guys for the next chapter. :')**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Homestuck or anything in this story besides the plot~**


End file.
